


Truth or Dare

by brilliantbecca94



Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/F Make Out, F/M, I'm Not Good At Tagging Please Help, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Threesome F/F/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94
Summary: Syrena confides in Evie. Evie decides to take matters into her own hands.Syrena really shouldn't be surprised when a silly party game turns into Syrena having to own up to her developing feelings for Uma, whether she wants to or not. Does it really matter that Syrena's boyfriend, Harry, happens to be present when the truth comes out? Probably not, since he's drunk.Next time, maybe she'll remember It's safer to just stay home when the VK's are involved.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Established Harry Hook/Original Female Character, Harry Hook/Uma/Original Female Character, Implied Evie/Mal/Jay, Uma/Original Female Character
Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Syrena.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> And even though I haven't technically gotten to this point in the Scales and Scars series, it is set in that universe. So, if you haven't already, please go check out the first of the series Skin Deep.
> 
> Once my dear beta gets done with the second part (which is much smuttier) I'll post that one too. But this was a nice, tame, start.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.

“Evie what if he thinks it’s weird!”  
Syrena had been wailing about her supposed crisis in Mal and Evie’s dorm room for the last hour, something Evie found incredibly amusing considering her friend was usually the one listening to people’s troubles. But this misfortune was…odd and unworthy of the mild-mannered girl’s distress.  
Did Auradonians really worry about this kind of thing?  
“Rena, he won’t. You’re overthinking this again. Just tell him how you feel. Knowing Harry, he’ll probably like it.” Evie crinkled her nose thinking about the hook toting Son of Captain Hook. She still wasn’t really sure what about the boy drew in someone like Syrena, sure he was attractive enough, but his flamboyant personality and aggressive and, at times, psychotic mannerisms were such that any physical allure was quickly doused in Evie’s opinion. But Syrena was happy being with him…current topic aside, and that was all the VK girl cared about.  
“You think he’d be…into that?” Syrena asked hesitantly, sitting up on Evie’s four poster bed, leaning against the mass of fluffy, colorful pillows Evie used to decorate. She looked so concerned and upset, with her legs drawn up to her chest, arms resting against her thighs so she could toy with the scale print scars on her wrists and forearms. Evie didn’t like seeing her friend so troubled. The girl who was usually so bubbly was letting this simple curiosity get to her in a way that was starting to concern Evie.  
“Sweetie,” the blue haired girl cooed, perching next to the red head on her bed and pulling her into a hug, fingers combing through the thick locks hanging around the girl’s shoulders. “What about this is so confusing to you?”  
“I…I’m with Harry, E, and I’m happy with Harry, he makes me happy. So why am I so…beguiled by Uma? I’ve never thought about a girl like that before. Why now?” she cried again, dropping her head to hide her blushing face against her arms. Evie couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in her throat.  
“Darling, don’t you remember what we told you about the Isle? About dating?”  
“That it doesn’t really happen. That it’s more like “gang activity”?” Syrena replied, voice muffled.  
“Yeah. That doesn’t mean that we don’t do things with each other, we just don’t really make things official. And we don’t get picky. If you like someone, guy or girl, you just get together until you’re both sated and then you move on. And if you like someone well enough, they become part of your gang and, if you want, you can keep doing things with them. And anyone else that comes along.”  
Syrena tilted her head, looking up at Evie from behind her bangs. She was chewing her lip, eyes clouding in concentration as she considered what Evie was saying.  
“Harry was an integral part of Uma’s crew,” Evie added, but Syrena still didn’t seem to comprehend. “Which would probably mean Uma and Harry liked each other at least a little bit,” Evie stressed, urging her innocent friend to catch on.  
“Well yeah, of course they liked each other…Oh! You think Harry and Uma…” her emerald eyes widened, spine straightening. “But Harry said they weren’t…”  
“Dating. Harry told you they weren’t dating. Which wasn’t a lie,” Evie quickly added, not wanting to get the boy into any trouble with his girlfriend, “but I would stake money on Uma and Harry having been together a few times while on the Isle.”  
Evie could see the wheels turning in Syrena’s head. The poor Auradonian girl had assumed that when Harry told her that he and Uma weren’t an item, that meant they’d never had anything together. But Evie had heard rumors on the Isle, and she’d seen the way Harry and Uma acted around each other. If they hadn’t slept together at least once, she’d be shocked.  
“Maybe you should ask Harry about it,” Evie suggested, rubbing the girl’s arms as her head dropped again.  
“Do you think they’re still…”  
“If they are, it’d probably make it easier for you to join in.” Evie’s laugh was quickly silenced by the horrified look on Syrena’s face. “Look, all I’m saying is, Harry wants you to be happy, if experimenting with Uma makes you happy and Uma’s into it, Harry’s going to be all for it. So just tell Harry what you’ve been thinking about and see where it goes. Mal and I have done it with Jay, and I’m ninety percent positive Jay and Carlos have experimented together too. It’s not nearly as big a deal on the Isle as it apparently is here.”  
“I just don’t want him to think he isn’t enough…” Syrena started before her brain registered everything Evie had said. When it did, Evie saw the lightbulb click on above her head. “You and Mal?” she whispered, as if it was some great secret, “And Jay?”  
“Oh, sweetie, you’re so cute when you’re perplexed,” Evie giggled, squeezing the girl tighter in her arms. She already knew that the naïve girl wasn’t going to have an easy time broaching this subject with Harry and a plot to help her along was taking form in her mind. She just hoped Syrena would let it happen.

~

Evie’s plan had started with absolute perfection.  
She’d thrown a small party at her starter castle, only inviting the Core Four, Ben, Doug, Syrena and the Sea Three. An unassuming guest list considering that they’d all become good friends since Uma, Harry and Gil had helped save Auradon from Audrey.  
Uma had become Syrena’s roommate in the dorms, then the Daughter of Ariel had started dating Harry and Gil had practically converted into her new best friend because she was pretty much the only one that didn’t get annoyed with his anomalous and senseless nature.  
Syrena had become the glue that stuck the once rivals together in a friendship that had developed into new, albeit strange, family. Which was why Evie wanted nothing more than for the girl to be as happy as she could possibly be.  
If that meant playing matchmaker and setting the girl up with Uma, well then just call Evie cupid.  
“Okay everyone, it’s game time!” Evie clapped, drawing nine sets of eyes to her. Doug raised his eyebrow at her from his place lounging on the floor, back against the couch. The video game controller resting on his lap forgotten.   
He knew her plan but had been sworn to secrecy with penalty of sleeping on the sofa for the rest of eternity if he told anyone. But he’d expressed his disapproval several times that evening, before their guests had arrived.  
“What are we playing?” Jay asked, eyes returning to the tv screen and unpausing the video game he’d been playing with Doug, Gil and Carlos.  
“I thought we’d play something from the Isle, you know, for old times’ sake,” she suggested casually, stepping into the room and setting an empty, glass bottle on the coffee table.  
Uma and Mal exchanged matching sneers from their seats on opposite couches. But Ben and Syrena were instantly intrigued.  
“What’s the game called?” Syrena asked, looking first to Evie and then cocking her head back against Harry’s shoulder to look up at him.  
“Well, we could play spin the bottle,” the suggestion was met with a chorus of boos from the VK’s, Uma threw popcorn from the bowl she’d been hogging in her lap. The fluffy pieces missed their target, instead raining down on the video game playing boys, who glanced her way with mild frustration for the distraction before popping the pieces in their mouths and continuing with their game. “Okay, okay,” Evie feigned surrender, holding her hands up as she took her place next to Doug. “What about truth or dare then?”  
Harry sniggered excitedly, “tha’s always a fun one.”  
“You’ve played it before?” Syrena asked him, lips turned down in a curious pout.  
“Aye, when we had the time.” He ducked his head, giving her a quick kiss that was met with more popcorn projectiles.  
“Quit being gross,” Uma scolded, but she was smiling a little at the pair. She was used to Harry’s lack of hesitation where PDA was concerned, which had grown to new levels of not caring since he’d started dating Syrena.  
“E, no one actually likes playing that game. It always ends up with Jay daring someone to kiss someone else,” Mal groaned, shooting the grinning boy an agitated look.  
“Well yeah,” Evie agreed, “but that was when we played with just the four of us. It’ll be more fun now. Besides, Ben, Syrena and Doug have never played before.  
“How do you play Evie?” Ben asked diplomatically, hoping that would appease Mal enough that she wouldn’t be too upset when he chose to play.  
“Okay,” she clapped her hand again, clicking the pause button on Doug’s controller to regain everyone’s attention again. Jay and Carlos groaned, but turned to face their friend anyway, controllers left abandoned on the floor in front of the tv stand. “So, we sit in a circle and someone will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will pick truth or dare. If they pick truth, then the person who spun can ask them any question and they have to answer it honestly or take the consequence. If they choose the dare then they have to do whatever the person who spun the bottle dares them to do, if they won’t or can’t complete the dare then they have to take the consequence. Easy!”  
“What’s the consequence?” Uma asked, curious what the girl would come up with.  
Evie smiled wickedly, “you take a shot of whatever came out of this bottle,” she flicked the empty, label-less bottle on the table, the soft clink drawing everyone’s eye as they silently wondered what beverage could have come out of it. Uma looked mildly impressed.  
“Is what came out of the bottle disgusting or alcoholic?” Jay asked.  
“Or both?” Carlos added. They’d clearly been subjected to both before.  
“Alcoholic,” Evie answered, “I didn’t want to overwhelm our new players on their first time.”  
Jay and Carlos shrugged, scooting closer to the group to start the circle. Evie nodded at them with a smile, then looked to Mal and Ben.  
“It could be fun,” Ben said, looking to his girlfriend. Mal sighed and nodded, watching her prince grin and jump up from the sofa to help Doug move the coffee table out of the way. Mal plucked the bottle from the tabletop as they passed, handing it off to Uma who was also rising from the sofa, popcorn bowl still clutched in her hand. She glared fiercely at Gil, jerking the bowl away from his reaching fingers and moving around the forming circle to sit as far from her friend as she could manage.  
“Did ya want to play?” Harry asked Syrena, who nodded, pushing herself from his lap to move around to sit next to Gil. The former pirate rose too, taking the seat between his girlfriend and Doug.  
“Okay King Ben, you get to go first!” Evie announced once everyone was seated. Ben was at Evie’s left, Mal next to him and then Uma, Carlos and Jay completing half of the circle. To Evie’s right were Doug, Harry, Syrena and Gil.  
Ben reached into the center, twisting the bottle and spinning it as hard as he could. They watched in bored silence as the glass spun around and around, slowing at an unfortunate snail like pace.  
“If it lands on me, I’ll be right back,” Syrena stated, uncurling her crossed legs and rising. “Does anyone want anything from the kitchen while I’m up?”  
There was a mixture of orders and “nahs” from the group, and then Uma thrust her empty popcorn bowl into the air, wiggling it gently as Syrena passed her. Taking the bowl with a smile, she made her way to the next room.  
“It landed on Carlos!” Evie narrated for Syrena, “Ben dared him to open a bag of chips with his mouth only…Can you bring one of the bags of chips back with you?” she shouted, there were a few chuckles that followed.  
“Yeah!” Syrena shouted back with a laugh, pulling out the bag of popcorn from the microwave as it dinged. She poured the salty treat into the bowl, pulled out the requested cans of sodas, a couple bottles of water, her bag of Twizzlers and the unopened bag of chips. Balancing everything precariously in her arms, she made her way back into the living room, distributing the items easily, starting with the bowl of popcorn balanced carefully on top of the soda cans.   
She returned to her seat, handing the Twizzlers to Harry for him to open while they watched Carlos struggle to tear open the bag of chips with just his teeth.  
Mal spun the bottle while they waited for Carlos to succeed, it landed on Harry who immediately chose dare.  
“Eat a teaspoon of the spiciest thing in Evie’s kitchen.”  
“Done,” Harry stated, rising from his spot to head to the next room.  
“Chili powder is in the cabinet left of the sink,” Evie directed.  
“There’s a jar of jalapenos in the fridge, you could do a teaspoon of the juice,” Doug offered.  
“Ha! I got it! Yes!” Carlos whooped triumphantly, holding up his now open bag of chips with a proud smile. The room clapped for him, celebrating the achievement and then passing around the bag of chips while they waited for Harry to return with his spicy item of choice.  
“Harry, you’re really going to eat that?” Syrena asked as the boy returned, holding a measuring spoon and the container of chili powder.  
“Of course,” he replied, scooping out the red powder, “It’s safer than drinkin whatever Evie has from that bottle.” He gave her a daring grin, popping the measuring spoon into his mouth. Syrena counted down from ten in her head, casually opening one of the bottles of water she’d brought with her. She got to four before Harry ripped the spoon out of his mouth with a whining gasp, tongue hanging out for him to fan desperately. The room erupted with laughter around them. She handed him the bottle with a pitying smile.  
“You should have taken the jalapeno juice. It’s the seeds that really contain the heat, the juice would have been easy,” she explained when he’d calmed down. He glared at her, setting the half empty water bottle to the side, still scraping his abused tongue against his teeth.  
“Tha would’ve been something to say before I put that shite in my mouth, Renie,” the pirate boy growled. Syrena giggled at him, leaning closer to him to place a quick kiss on his lips.  
“I did try,” she sing-songed, “but you wanted to be daring.” She returned to her seat, watching Carlos spin the bottle to choose the next victim while surreptitiously setting the second bottle of water between her and Harry in silent offering.  
The game continued on, Carlos’ turn landed on Uma, who chose to take a dare and was made to compose a poem on the spot based on a topic chosen by Carlos. The room was both amused and impressed by her silly ode.  
Uma spun the bottle next and Jay was forced to admit that he’d yet to make it to ‘first base’ with Lonnie, despite his past boastings of ‘home runs’, because the girl was too busy constantly being his tourney captain to really be his girlfriend.   
Jay’s spin landed on Ben, who chose to take a dare and become the first person to drink the mystery liquid Evie had removed from the bottle because Dude the Talking Dog refused to let Ben lick him.  
After an hour, everyone had been made to take a shot of mysterious alcohol with the exception of Doug, Uma, Syrena and Evie and the game was getting more competitive.  
Syrena had asked Mal who was better in bed, between Ben and Evie. Which had been the point when Mal had taken her shot.  
Uma had gotten Doug to pretend to be Evie’s pet, which while amusing, wasn’t all that different from how he usually acted with his girlfriend, just with more barking.  
Harry had been asked to tell the room who the person he most regretted kissing was, which turned out to be Gil as a dare the last time he’d played this game with Uma. Syrena had thought that was interesting, but it also made her conversation with Evie a few nights ago return to the forefront of her mind.  
If he’d kissed Gil on a dare, it was likely Evie was right about a possible romantic history between Harry and his captain. She hadn’t been able to dwell on the thoughts for long though, as Uma spun the bottle again, choosing Syrena as her next victim.  
“Truth or dare?” the girl asked tauntingly, lips curled in a devious smile.  
Syrena wasn’t sure about that look. While she and Uma were roommates and did spend a fair amount of time together, Syrena had yet to learn how to read the other girl acutely enough to feel safe choosing dare. “Truth.”  
Uma pouted and huffed and Syrena felt a pang in her chest for disappointing the other girl. “Fine, Princess, tell me something you don’t want me to know.”  
The room ooo’ed around her and Syrena felt her body heat up and knew she must be turning a shade of red that could rival her hair. Her glaze slid to Evie, looking excited and giggly and then to Harry, who she’d yet to tell about her curious crush, before returning to Uma.  
The girl’s eyes were alit with mirth and anticipation, plush lips curled in a Cheshire smile.  
Syrena opened her mouth to speak but courage failed her, so instead of admitting to the daughter of her mother’s enemy that she had dreamed of her in every possible intimate scenario her inexperienced mind could conjure, she stood and moved to the coffee table to retrieve her first shot of burning amber liquid.  
Her face contorted in disgust, tongue poking out in a dainty gag as she returned to her seat. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his side to place a kiss to her temple before whispering with a delighted titter, “what could you possibly have to hide from Uma?”  
Syrena’s emerald eyes met Uma’s across the circle, the girl had her eyebrow raised and her Cheshire grin had changed again, to a smirk mixed with both intrigue and astonishment. Her blush deepened, head dropping to the side to rest her flushed cheek against the cool skin of Harry’s shoulder.  
She missed Evie’s disappointed and determined look.  
Another few hours passed; more alcohol was consumed, and another bottle had been retrieved from a hidden stash. Syrena, Uma and Evie remained the most sober of the group, each completing their dares or answering their questions without hesitation, although it was getting easier as the others began drinking without cause, making their questions and dares easier to navigate, and more difficult to understand.  
Harry was proving to be an extremely affectionate drunk, which Syrena thought was adorable and hilarious. He’d laid his head in her lap three rounds ago, picking up her hand and placing it in his hair with a silent but deliberate request. She’d been petting him for at least ten minutes now. Fingers dragging through his soft brown curls, nails scraping gently against his scalp. Her only break was when Harry shifted to kiss her wrist, giving her a momentary respite before wordlessly demanding she return to her ministrations.  
“I think it’s about time to call last round,” Evie admitted, looking around the circle. Carlos had passed out thirty minutes ago. Doug wasn’t far behind him. Ben was babbling incoherently to Mal, who was giggling at him, game forgotten.  
Gil and Jay had pretty much lost interest, instead they’d started talking about their plans for a summer trip to find penguins.  
“Maybe we should just call it a night,” Syrena suggested, glancing down at Harry who’d moved her hand again, this time to nuzzle at her thigh. Carefully, she removed her wrist from his hold, returning her fingers to his hair to tug his head gently but admonishingly back into place before resuming her lax stroking.  
“Just one more round, Rena, please?” Evie gave her a pair of melted chocolate puppy eyes that the red head couldn’t deny. Evie clapped her hands, startling Carlos enough for the boy to sit up, look around sleepily and then lay back down to return to dreamland. Then she reached out and gave the bottle one last spin.  
Honestly, she should have figured the stupid thing would land on her. She was positive she’d been on the receiving end of everyone’s questions and dares except for her blue haired friend.  
“Truth or dare Rena?” Evie sing-songed, chocolate eyes glinting with a plot.  
Syrena considered both options.  
Evie was adamant that Syrena should tell Harry and Uma about her dreams, but with Harry pretty much out of commission until tomorrow due to his current inebriated state, Syrena would only have to face Uma if she chose truth and Evie did what Syrena anticipated the girl would.  
Facing Uma could still be dangerous though, since they shared a dorm. If Uma didn’t reciprocate, things could get extremely awkward for the both of them.  
But dare was not a wise choice either. Evie certainly had a plan for Syrena to admit her curiosities that way as well.  
There was no safe path except to take another shot.  
“No backing out on the last round,” Evie stated, grabbing the nearly empty second bottle and hiding it behind her back. “That would ruin all the fun of the last round.”  
Hell.  
So, Evie did have a plan for this moment. And no matter what path Syrena took, she was absolutely screwed.  
Well, if we’re going down, we might as well go the whole way. With a deep breath for courage, Syrena answered, “Dare.”  
Evie’s sharp giggle sounded pretty villainous as she pointed one perfectly polished, navy blue nail at Syrena. “I dare you to kiss Uma.”  
As far as dares went, Syrena had to admit that that one was pretty tame. Still not something she was excited to do in a room full of her friends, most of whom were apparently still aware enough to reengage with the game to witness this moment. Even Harry had sat up, manic grin stretching across his face, reaching his suddenly sharp gray blue eyes.  
Jay and Gil and Mal and Ben’s conversations hushed, leaving he circle in absolute silence.  
Syrena glared at Evie, body heating again as her earlier embarrassment returned. The blue haired girl would pay for this eventually.  
Then she looked to Harry, one eyebrow cocked up in question. If he wasn’t okay with this, she’d end the game and have her answer about his interest in indulging her curiosity.   
She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stop her or not, but when he lifted her hand to his lips, overexcited grin locked in place and blue gray eyes ablaze with delighted anticipation, Syrena accepted the small jolt of confidence that sparked through her. Using it to motivate her to stand and cross the circle to kneel in front of Uma.  
Mahogany colored eyes stared her down, unyielding and cold with suspicion and Syrena felt her confidence waver. But she didn’t retreat.  
Hands firmly clasped around her knees, Syrena leaned up and into Uma, her hair dropping like a curtain to shield them from Harry. She paused, a few scant inches parting her lips from Uma’s. But her hair was in the way, she started to pull back, ready to fix the inconvenient locks with the tie around her wrist so her boyfriend’s view would be unobstructed, when Uma’s hand curled around the back of her neck.  
“You’re taking too long,” Uma complained with a conquering smirk. Her other hand threaded through Syrena’s hair, exposing them once again to everyone’s transfixed gaze, and then pulled her forward until their lips met.  
Electricity popped between them like a static shock. Syrena’s lips parted with a gasp, hands coming up to rest against the dominating girl’s cheek and curl loosely in her aqua braids.  
Uma used the grip on Syrena’s red tresses to move her wherever she wanted, keeping their heads tilted in opposite directions that shifted each time they parted for a small breath and then reconnected. The hand on the back of her neck slid down to rest on Syrena’s waist, fingertips pressing against the small of her back until she relaxed her spine, melting deeper into the kisses.  
A soft “whoa” followed by a thunk and a huffed “ow” broke the pair apart. Uma pulling away first, drawing a breathy whimper from Syrena’s throat. Her eyes blinked open in time to watch Uma’s rich brown eyes soften from severe glare to mirthful gaze as they left Gil and returned to Syrena.  
The red head leaned in to capture Uma’s mouth one more time, before she rose from the floor, hand outstretched to draw the other girl up with her. Fingers laced together, Syrena turned to smile at Evie, mouthing ‘thank you’ and then turning back to collect Harry as well.  
“I need to tell you something,” Syrena giggled to her boyfriend, who kissed her slightly swollen lips, wrapping an arm around her waist and allowing his captain and his princess to lead him away.

~

“So,” Evie hummed, looking across the lab table at Syrena who was trying to focus on taking notes from the board instead of looking into the chocolate eyes of her insatiably curious friend. “I haven’t seen you since my party Friday night. What could you possibly have been doing the whole weekend?”  
Syrena grinned giddily, recalling every intimate moment from her indulgent weekend locked away in the dorm room with Uma and Harry circling her mind.  
“Oh, come on! You have to tell me!” Evie whined, lips drawing into a pout.  
“We just talked,” Syrena lied, not looking up from her notebook.  
“Yeah right, you wouldn’t be blushing if you three had ‘just talked’,” Evie admonished, not wanting to admit that she was a little proud that the excessively candid girl had attempted to fib to her.  
Syrena only smiled a secret smile down at the lined white page she was marking up with chemical make-ups and formulas, thinking about the minutes ticking slowly away until she could return to her cozy dorm and the warm embraces of her girlfriend and their boyfriend. Until then, she could enjoy Evie’s distressed wailing about not being in the know about the results of her carefully laid plot.  
The perfect revenge for a dare that had resulted in an exquisitely sated curiosity and three tremendously blissful individuals.


End file.
